What's Wrong II
by itsyorukun44
Summary: The Sequel to What's Wrong. This is definitely more angst/drama filled. Oh to be young and drama filled (and fight crime.) Also I meant to write some more Super Smash FF but I read What's Wrong and decided to do a sequel. This might be a trilogy, who knows? Read and Review please. [2 stories in 1 day, am I on a roll or what?]


What's Wrong II

Pairing: Soft Batman x Robin /Robin x Cyborg

"He fucked you didn't he?"

"So…" said Robin as he wiped cum off his chest.

"You can't go back to the tower like this; I'll drive you back to the cave" said Batman as he pulled out his key to signal the batmobile over. When it pulled up, the door opened and Robin got in. Batman closed the door, got in on the other side and sped away from the dock. As he drove, he looked over to see how his former sidekick was doing. Dick looked lifeless as he stared out of the batmobile. He looked as if he didn't want to be in the same space as him. Batman sighed as he continued to drive back to his base. When they got there he got out and opened the door for Robin.

"I'm not some frail rape victim you don't have to be so sympathetic"

"Dick…"

"Stop that! I'm not your sidekick anymore, I go by Robin now."

"Calm down. Just come inside so I can get some clothes for you. You can't go back to Titans Tower covered in cum."

"Hmpff…What if I do? They can't kick me out as their leader."

"Think about Starfire. What would she think?"

"Why do you care?" asked Robin before he ran inside the batcave and went to hit the shower. Alfred came from outside with a surprised face.

"Master Bruce, was that young Bruce? Why was he covered in semen? Is everything alright?" asked Alfred.

"It will be."

Robin was in the shower, washing Slade's seed off his body, thinking about what Slade said. How he could train him to be a man, how he could step outside of Batman's shadow and make away for his own name. He felt tired of being the prodigy of a rich man, yet he knew that Batman made him. He was like a father to him after his own parents were killed. Batman protected him during their run-ins with criminals in Gotham. He felt so congested though, when was he going to be able to blaze a trail from someone? As he thought to himself, he felt Bruce's naked body against his. His older, muscular arms wrapped around his swimmer build.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin. Bruce closed his eyes and held onto his sidekick as the warm water covered cascaded down their exposed bodies. He made no sound, he just held the sidekick. Robin tried to escape from his grasp but the more he struggled, the more he wanted to stay in his arms. The younger man tried not to cry but he gave into his own sorrow. Bruce looked down at Dick and stroked his shoulders.

"It's alright. I am here."

"I don't need you…you'll replace me and move on with your life. Why don't you go back to your job and meet some old biddy."

"You know that's not true, Dick. You will always have a place in my heart." Bruce turned Dick around and grabbed his hand. He placed it on his chest and held Dick close. "I will never forget about you, no matter what you chose to do with your life. You resigned because you wanted to lead the titans, to become your own man and I respect that. You will probably become a solo hero once you get older."

"…Nightwing."

"Who?"

"Starfire told me that I'd become Nightwing after the team grows up and we go our separate ways."

"See what I mean. You don't always have to prove yourself, Dick. You are you and that is all that matters."

"No I'm not. I will always be your sidekick. I could stop the world from being destroyed and everyone would think of me as 'the boy who worked for Batman'. Robin is just a placeholder for sidekick. All of your other Robins will never have their own identity because they work for you. Everyone remembers you, but never the sidekicks..." Robin turned away from Batman. "So I try and prove myself so I can be greater than you. I work relentlessly, I lead a team of teens trying to break from their mentor's shadow, and I become the best only to be brought down to my original state, my true self; a scared little boy working for Batman."

"A name can't make you, you make you." Batman grabbed Robin and kissed him passionately. "You aren't my shadow; you are Dick Grayson. Anyone can be Robin, but no one can me Dick Grayson. You are getting those two mixed up, son. Don't be fooled by Slade, the fact that you want to branch out on your own proves that you aren't a shadow, you're a leader."

"Damn you Bruce" Robin cursed before he buried his head in Bruce's muscular chest.

"It's alright Dick. It's going to be alright." Bruce rubbed Dick's head before he headed out of the shower.

"Wait…" said Dick.

"Yeah"

"Thanks, and you should take care of that hard on before you go back to work."

"Yeah, I will."

After his shower, he came out of the shower to find a brand new costume for him.

"Master Bruce had to leave. He has a meeting at two o clock. He wanted me to make sure that you got your outfit fixed and that you got back to Titan's Tower."

"Thanks Alfred."

"Master Grayson?"

"Yes Alfred"

"Keep your head up. It'll be alright."

"Thanks."

Once Dick got dressed, Alfred drove him back to Titans Tower. He parted ways with the butler and headed back inside.

"ROBIN!" everyone yelled.

"Oh most glorious day! Robin, we searched for you for hours. We were about to leave the tower" Starfire exclaimed as she held Robin.

"Dude!? Where were you? We were all worried!" Cyborg yelled.

"I told you he'd be fine" said Beast Boy confidently.

"Oh really, if I recall you were freaking out just as much as Starfire was" said Raven. Everyone but Beast Boy started to laugh. "Glad you are back…"

"Thank you"

"This calls for a feast! I shall prepare a feast of pickled eggs, strawberry jelly, raw beef, and some blueberries that Selkie enjoys" Starfire stated.

"Or, we could all go for pizza?"

"That works" said Robin as he headed out. Everyone followed him except for Cyborg. He looked at Robin with concern. His thoughts were broken by Beast Boy calling him.

Later that night as everyone slept, Robin awoke feeling restless. He kept thinking about what Slade and Batman said. He felt like he was doing something with his life, but he still felt confused by Slade. How could Robin become a man? As he continued to think about this, he subconsciously started to feel his crotch. A blush came over his face as he rubbed his bulge, thinking back to Bruce's arms around him and Slade's cock inside. He pulled his underwear off and began to jerk off. He tried to keep his moaning low but after his ordeal, his whole body was acting differently. As he stroked, his mind was being flooded with images of Slade and Batman with him. Slade was so rough and forceful, while Batman was fatherly and protective. Both older men filled his body with extreme pleasure. "Mnnff…Aahh"

"Robin?" asked Cyborg as he knocked on his door.

"Oh shit" thought Robin as he let go of his cock. "Hold on a sec." Robin put his underwear back on and some pajama bottoms and came over to answer the door. "Um, hey Cyborg?"

"Um….was I disturbing something" asked Cyborg.

"No, come in."

"Thanks."

"So what's up?"

"I was just checking in to see how you were doing? You seemed distant today, you wanna talk?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me Cyborg."

"If you think I'm buying that for a moment, you must think I'm stupid. Now tell me, what's really going on?"

"I don't want to."

"Is it involving Slade?"

"Cy…"

"What really happened today, Robin? You can tell me, I'm your friend man."

"Why do you want to know?"

"We are concerned about you. You should be able to talk to us."

"Not about this" said Robin looking away from Cyborg. "You'd look at me differently. A leader can't show weakness around his team or else he has let his team down."

"What is it?" Cyborg asked as he sat next to Robin. "Did you run into Slade today?" Robin closed his eyes and looked away. "Robin!"

"Keep your voice down, you don't want to wake everyone up."

"If that's the only way for you to talk to me, then I'll do it. That way you can tell everyone what's wrong!"

"Alright! I will tell you!" yelled Robin. "But…we need to go somewhere private."

"How about we go to the park?"

"It's after midnight"

"Okay well then we'll talk in the T-car. I'm not letting this up until you tell me."

Cyborg and Robin left the room and walked down towards the garage. Once they were in Robin began.

"Slade kidnapped me. He said he did it because he wanted me."

"Wanted you? You mean like? Slade is gay?"

"I guess so."

"Did you let him fuck you?"

"Yeah" said Robin straight-forwardly. "I wanted to, and the worst part is that I liked it." Cyborg looked at Robin as he spoke. "I don't know why I liked it but I did, I mean the way he felt inside me, he made me feel dirty and hot. After he fucked me and we came, Batman rescued me."

"Batman?! How did he?"

"He's Batman. He knows everything…Anyway; he knocked Slade out with knockout gas and took me back to the batcave to talk with me…in the shower."

"You and Batman!"

"No. He did hug me while I was in the shower though. It felt like I was supposed to be there with him. His strong arms wrapped around my body. I broke down in his arms. He held me and it felt so good."

"So why did you go through all of this by yourself. You could have called for us anytime Robin. We are your team."

"I didn't want to burden you guys with my issues" said Robin as he sighed. "Trying to figure out who I am and what I like is not in your description. I never said 'help Robin figure out if he's just a sidekick or does robin like to be butt fucked?' I had to do this on my own and yet I still don't know…I just feel crappy."

"Well for one thing, I think you should stop lying to yourself."

"What?"

"You enjoy male companionship, so what? You've kicked more butts than any of us can count. You unite this team with your passion, dedication, and most of all your craziness. You've helped each of us in our own way, so instead of worrying about what you aren't, be happy with what you are."

"Cyborg…"

"As far as Slade and Batman are concerned, Slade is just trying to manipulate you into alienating yourself from everyone so he can have you to himself, that's not love, that's manipulation and sadism, and know that I know about it I'm not going to have that. As far as Batman is concerned, he does care for you as a mentor. He's helped train you into the kick-ass leader you are today. I don't see you as his sidekick, I see you as our leader, man."

"Thanks Cy." Robin hugged Cyborg. "You've really made things clear for me."

"Anytime Rob. You know I've got your back. We've fought in the past, but you know I love you man."

"Love you too, Cyborg."

Robin stayed in the robotic man's arms for a while, before he felt himself grow hard again, being in a man's arms, turned the young man on. "Cyborg, I need to go back to my room."

"Need to get off?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Do it here"

"Not in the T-car. I don't want to mess it up."

"Cars can be cleaned. Besides, hearing about those stories makes me want to get off myself.

"You have a cock?"

"Don't sound so surprised" joked Cyborg as he took his metal guard off to reveal a thick eight and a half inch cock , with thick balls. "See."

"I thought you were mainly a robot?"

"Does this look robotic to you? Go ahead, touch it."

Robin came over next to Cyborg and grabbed his shaft. It felt warm and throbbed as he touched it.

"My reproductive organs were salvageable, but that's all the man left in me. Well that and most of my face. Everything else is robotic."

"Cy…" Robin moaned softly as he continued to stroke his friend off. Cyborg reached over and grabbed Robin's cock and stroked each other off. A melody of pants and grunts filled the T-car as both men jerked off. Robin felt better about whom he was, thanks to Batman and Cyborg. He'd let Slade go and see what happens with Cyborg, but for now he was going to enjoy this moment with his best friend.

"Nngh" moaned Robin.

"Aaahh!" yelled Cyborg as both men climaxed.

End of Part Two


End file.
